Bookmark Of Demise Project
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: Based on the songs series "Bookmark Of Demise Project". A young boy found a book talking about 'Fairy Tales'. He decides to play a game written in it, which will end up causing way much more trouble than he thought. Many people will be touched by the curse he unintentionally unfolds. This 'Fairy Tale' is not an ordinary one, and the ending may not be an happy one
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hm. So this story is based on the song series "Bookmark of Demise Project". These songs are awesome, so I needed to do something with them. This is under Vocaloid because it is Vocaloids songs, but they won't be really there, about a few who has normal colored-hair (Blond, brown, black, red...) like Lily or Kiyoteru. The character from the songs (C-ta, D-ne, B-ko and A-ya) are there, and yes, I am accepting 10 OCs for this story. they won't be the main characters that almost-everything-is-center-on-them, but more A-y'sa, C-ta's, D-ne's or B-ko's friend and i will try to still give them important role.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Welcome to the grand opening of Himura Academy!" cheerfully began the new director of said Academy, who had just opened. The soon-to-become students were sat on chairs in front of the stage where the director stood. Teachers were sat on chairs, lined up in the back of the director, some with bored expressions and others with a smile plastered on their face.

"We hope that…" continued the director, but a soon-to-become student shut the principle's voice. Listening to some people listing why school was so great was not a thing he liked. Oh no. Because Kodoku Ayami, also called A-ya, was not someone who liked long, useless speech, even more when it was about something as boring as _school_.

And this speech was only something added on the long list of the causes of his boredom. Well, only the thrill of fear or comedy seems to get him out of his perpetual state of boredom, along with persons' personal drama. More like the unsocial type, the black-haired boy liked to start rumors for his own amusements, watching the person's reaction from afar, finally getting rid of the troublesome, unwanted boredom, even if it didn't last long. He savored these moments when he felt amused, when boredom drove away from him. But sadly, it didn't happen so much, especially in summer.

Simply because in summer, rumors spread so _slowly_, that he kept forgetting he had started that rumor long ago as it hit the concerned person. But now that school started, well, was about to start, rumors would spread faster, resulting in getting rid of his boredom for a few moments. He would see their scandalized face, the moment when they'll ask themselves who would have said such untruthful things about themselves… And he would be watching from afar, laughing at them. He never had been found as the cause of the rumors, happily for him, sadly for his victims.

The only thing he liked about school was that. The rapidity at which the rumors spread, at how fast he could see their expressions on their faces… Oh! He could so easily get rid of his boredom when school start, how quicker it would be!

He looked around; trying to choose his next victim, the one he would set a rumor about. He noticed that the director finished talking, leaving his place to a blond teacher. He only catches her name, Lily. As she was kind of pretty, with these shining blond hair and these mesmerizing sapphire eyes, he could easily spread that she had an affair with a student later in the year or that she gets the post of… Art teacher? Because she slept with the director. Maybe even both.

He continued to look around, focusing on the students this time. His red eyes wandered through the mass of students, seeking for a victim. He noticed a girl looking toward another one, jealousy and envy in her blue eyes. He remembered the girls. The one, who was being looking at, as Nisemono Bakarenoko, sometimes called B-ko. She had short brown hair and purple-ish eyes scanning through the crowd. The one enviously looking at B-ko was known as D-ne, from her real name, Sarumane Denotsune. She was a purple-haired girl who had been bullied in previous years, with being a past Kodoku's victim. He didn't remember what rumor he had cursed her with, but he knew that it caused her a lot of trouble, making her even more bullied than before.

Kodoku's red eyes turned to meet a boy's emerald green gaze. The boy had blond-ish, light brown hair and these emerald eyes full of sparks of gold. He didn't know who it was, but took a mental note to try to know some things about him.

Kodoku stared back at the stage, the usual boredom coming back in a gigantic wave. He sighed. Oh! How much he wanted it to finish and be able to get home, to finally start school tomorrow, to be able to get rid of this annoying boredom with his good old rumors. How much he missed them… And how much he missed the lack of his boredom, which was lingering… Oh, how much he want to get rid of it, however it needs to be done.

**I found their names on a wiki about these songs and I created their last names.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first (real) chapter!**

**I fit all the Ocs I had got in that chapter, because I know we all want to see our Oc the faster possible! ;P So sorry if it too much description/characters at the same time. **

**I don't know if Kanzen (C-ta, with his family name create by me) have a family or not, but anyway I create this one for him. :P**

**So, thanks you everyone for your marvellous Ocs! And tell me if I portrayed them right, even if we don't see them for super long. thanks! ^^**

**Edit: I don't accept Oc anymore.**

**Enjoy!**

Kanzen Chikamatsuta, also known as C-ta, was petted the black cat who was sitting on the green-eyed male. He passed a hand in his messy light brown hair as he sighed, looking at his clock. It was almost time to go to school, something he particularly hated.

"Hurry up fat ass, we'll be late otherwise." said his sister, Haneko, often called Neko. She had the same eye-color than Kanzen, but her hair was darker. She was also significantly shorter than her twin. The black cat hopped off from the brown-haired boy as he got up, grabbing his bag pack and following his sister toward the door.

"Hiroha! Don't forget to feed Kuro and Yume before going to school! " shout Haneko to their younger sister, who was watching TV, a white cat accompanied by a black one beside her.

Hiroha nodded, her curly hair bouncing while she did so, as the twins exited the house and began to walk toward school.

They lived enough near to have to walk and not feel the displeasure to enter into a yellow school bus where you were packed with many others children, annoying as they were.

Kanzen sighed and looked at the blue sky. Many white clouds were lingering above him, creating different form. He yawned, looking back at his sister who had spotted on of her friends, Misaki Aoki.

Misaki Aoki was the girl in the Aoki Triplets. Her two brothers were following her, talking to each other. The short brown-haired girl ran toward them. Her hair was longer on the right side than on the left, which was hold back by a cross hairclip. She wore her usual beige sweat-shirt over the white button-down shirt and red bow that the school obligated to wore as the uniform. Her eyes that day were blue, compared to some day which it was more green or grey.

Her brothers, Seto and Hashiyan, had the same hair-color and eye-color but they were way taller than their sister. They had both a sweat-shirt over their white button-down shirt, along with the uniform's red tie. Hashiyan, the older, was also the taller. His hair was messy and sticks out in many directions. Seto, the younger in the three, always had these golden aviators goggles around his neck, when he wasn't wearing them on is head, and his hair was way less messier than his brother's own.

They were good friends of the twins, even if Kanzen had a preference for Misaki. They had known each other for a while and he wished that their relationship evolves but… Misaki seemed too oblivious to understand.

"So, Kanzen, what's up?" asked Misaki, hopping beside them as they walk.

"Oh, nothing. Just pretty sad that school started. And you, Misa-chan?" he answered, smiling.

"Stop calling me like that! It isn't my name dumbass! It is Mi-sa-ki! Argh! When will you stop calling me like that, dumbass!" the short girl shouted, hitting her friend as he laughed.

"But Misa-chan fits you so greatly sister!" began Seto, smiling at his angry sister.

"Or maybe… Do you prefer be called Munchkin?" continued Hashiyan, smirking, only to be hit by Misaki on the head.

"You dumbass!" yelled the short girl, chasing her brother to slap him. Everyone laughed, continuing to walk.

…

Ryuu Motokora stopped in front of the imposing façade of Himura Academy. He looked at the giant symbol of the school, an open book with a strange red line in the middle. He walked toward one of the windows, which gave on an empty classroom. He saw his short, but very slender reflection in it. He had little muscles and seemed younger than he truly was, 17. He had a pale skin, pink lips that almost looked girlish and large grey eyes. He also had ear-length dark green hair that fell pretty short.

Sighing at his shota looks, he turned around soon enough to see a girl glomping onto him.

"You are so cute! So, shota-like!" yelled the dark blue-eyed girl, crushing him into a hug. She had long white hair and blue headphone with black strips on her head.

The girl who accompanied her had long dark brown hair which fell down to half of her back and dual-colored eyes, one grey and one light brown.

"You're cute." Stated the brown-haired girl, smiling as her friend still strangled the young boy in her tight grip.

"Leave me…. Alone!" manage to breath out Ryuu as the white-haired girl let him go.

The shota-looking boy, gasped for air as he stumbled to slightly walk away from the girl.

"I'm Ame Michiya and this is my friend, Akane Kato!" said the white-haired girl.

"Ryuu Motokora." Said the green-hair boy, handing his hand to Akane, then to Ame, shaking their hand.

….

Shira Mochitsuki Fang walked toward her first class, which was French. She hurried up, as she was almost late. She closed her eyes, wondering what would be the teacher's reaction.

Suddenly, she felt a hard body hit her own, as she bumped into a girl. Shira's eyes, a mix of purple, pink and blue, wandered to the other's girl form. She had dark brown hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders. It was cut fairly messily along the bottom, with ruler straight bangs hovering just above her eyes, but framing her heart shaped face. Her hair was rather straight, naturally, and she had some of those feather extensions you get in the salon. They were misty blue and speckled with darker spots, reaching about to her shoulders, give or take a couple of centimeters. Her eyes were big and a very light grey color. She was of average height with a very slender build. She was rather curvy and her skin was a rather pale ivory color.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said the girl, handing a hand to Shira, who accepted the help. I guy stood beside, looking just like her. He has dark brown hair, reaching a bit past his ears and impossibly shaggy, with his lopsided bangs always in light silver eyes. His eyes were sharp and bright. He was tall and slim, with tanned skin and a goofy grin. He ore square framed glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"You should watch where you go! Anyway, I'm Shira Mochitsuki Fang." Said the white-haired girl.

"My name is Miri Miyagi." Said the brown-haired girl.

"And mine is Mamoru Miyagi! We're twins!" cheerfully answered the guy.

"At which class where you heading to?" asked Shira.

"The French class… A-5, I think. And you?" answered Miri.

"Same. Let's go there together." Suggested the white-haired girl.

"Well, I'll go to my class!" said Mamoru, ready to leave.

"You aren't in the same than ours?" wondered Shira.

"Nah. Me, I didn't skip 8th grade because I'm a nerd unlike her!" answered the brown-haired boy, smiling a goofy grin and ruffling Miri's hair.

"Stop it!" whined Miri, trying to shake off her brother's hand.

"Well, see ya later girls!" he said, waving goodbye when walking toward his classroom as his twin and Shira took the direction of their own classroom.

…

Akira Nakano, a blond girl who was a bit of a girlish girl, had set her blue eyes on a guy on the other side of the class. They were in French class and the teacher was late. Akira almost hoped he would be absent, how much she hated school and studying. But now, her thought were directed toward that guy. He was a good-looking young man with short, stylish blond hair with his bangs framing his face. He had light skin, green eyes, and was slender with lean, toned muscles earned probably from years of physical training. And, he looked like a _Bishōnen. _And Akira liked – no loved – Bishōnens. Even her friend, a fit, pale-skinned girl with Asian features and long black hair called Keriko Nayaka, couldn't tear Akira's gaze away from the guy.

Suddenly, Akira stood up, under Keriko's questioning gaze. The blonde girl walked with assurance toward the Bishōnen-looking boy.

Arrived beside him, she said "Hey! I'm Akira! And you are?"

"Way too great to talk to someone as low class as you!" answered the guy, smiling. Akira's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-are you serious?" she asked, stuttering.

"I am always serious." He responds a serious face on, along with a little smile. How he did that face was a mystery. The girl's eyes widened even more. "I'm Jin Hogaraka." He continued, handing a hand to Akira. The blonde girl took it to shake their hands, relieved.

"Everyone, take your seats!" said the teacher, entering in the class. Akira hurried back to her seat, beside Keriko, who playfully smiled at her, knowing that she had talk to this guy only because… He was a Bishōnen.

….

Nisa Usagine looked at her reflection in the mirror of the girl's washroom. Her long cream orange hair was tied into a pigtail on the left side of her head, right beside her ear, with a triple bow. She had meadow green eyes and a moe appearance. Sighing, she looked to her friends, Daisy Otomoi and Airen Yuuki, often called Ai.

Daisy had knee-length jet black hair and a peach creamy skin. Her eyes were dual –colored, the right fiery red and the left lovely pink.

Ai had large dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale porcelain with slightly pink cheeks and naturally pouty lips. She also had short, curly vanilla blond locks with heavy right-sided bangs. She looked very innocent by looks but often told that her appearance wasn't even close to her personality, a lot by Daisy and Nisa.

"So, girls are you fine?" asked the blonde girl.

"Sure I am. I can't go to the washroom without had been bullied or anything? I just had to go to the toilets!" respond Nisa, smiling. Ai was quite protective over her friends and both Nisa and Daisy used to be bullied in their previous school, till Airen came into the picture.

"Don't worry, we're fine! Everyone here seems nice anyway. I know that it won't be like before!" added Daisy.

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't happen ever again." Assured Nisa, Ai still not completely convinced.

"Fine, then. But if you have any problem with someone, tell me it okay? No joke!" said Airen, pointing to the two girls.

"Yeah, I swear!" respond both Nisa and Daisy, perfectly synchronic. They laughed and continued to chat about brighter things.


End file.
